The present invention relates in general to combination lawn and garden implement or tool structures, and more particularly to a combination lawn and garden implement set structured to provide a furrow-forming and closing tool on one end of a hollow elongated handle to facilitate forming and closing of garden furrows and shaped to also provide a funnel-like trough for receiving seed when the implement is used in a seed planting mode, and having changeable tool attachments for the other end providing a cultivator attachment shaped to facilitate depositing seeds in a furrow and which may be used to close furrows, a small rake attachment, and a digging, weeding and hole-filling attachment for bulb planting, weeding and filling, and like operations.
Heretofore, a variety of gardening tools, lawn tools, and planting tools have been devised, each in most cases having a specialized function, so that a large number of such tools are required to perform various gardening, planting, cultivating weeding, and lawn work operations. A common practice is to design such tools so that they are highly specialized to a particular one of the required gardening or lawn working functions rather than providing an implement construction whereby a large number of such functions can be readily performed with a single implement.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel lawn and garden implement construction which provides the capability of performing a wide variety of lawn and garden working functions and which is of relatively inexpensive, durable construction capable of long and reliable use.